Two Gemstones in Love
by sackpower44
Summary: Sapphire founded out that Ruby was dating another girl and got all upset then she calls Dia to comfort her.


Hey this a pokemon story so yea read and follow you shining green is a guy and Blue is a girl.

* * *

Sapphire was walking down the sidewalk and saw Ruby.

"Ruby is cute",thought Sapphire.

"Ruby!",said Sapphire. Ruby turned around and saw Sapphire.

"Hey Sapphire come over here and meet my girlfriend"said froze and stop moving.

"Girlfriend",thought Sapphire shocked by his News.

She walk up to Ruby and His was very pretty and nice.

"Sapphire meet Diana,Diana meet Sapphire",said Ruby.

"Hi",said Diana.

"Um Hi look at the time im late for my research pokemon see ya",said Sapphire.

She went running and stop at her house then went her bedroom picked up xtransceiver that white gave her and called all the female pokedexs and talk about what Ruby and stuff.

"He didnt understand i had feelings for him instead he starts dating and doesnt care about how i feel i cant belive this",said Sapphire angry.

"Dont worry Sappphire Ruby does care but hes dating so just move on",said Crystal.

"I have a plan to make Ruby and his girlfriend breakup",said Blue.

"Great I accepted this plan",said Sapphire cheering.

"Last time your plans almost got Sapphire and You in jail",said Crystal.

"Well Crystals right,you should move on",said White.

"If you think about my idea call me again",said Blue.

"Well go eat Sapphire that always cheers you up",said Yellow.

"Or tell Ruby about your feelings Sapphire",said Mei.

"Na,i think he will be busy with his girlfriend",said Sapphire.

"Well senior i would suggest that speaking to Dia will help you overcome your worrys",said Platina.

"Ok i will call him tormorow see ya",said Sapphire. She turn off xtransceiver and went to sleep.

* * *

Next Day...

She woke yawning and went down stairs and ate her breakfast. She ran up the stairs as fast as she can and went inside her dial Dia on her phone.

"Hey Dia having problems would you came over?",said Sapphire.

"Ok Sapphire I will take a plane to the hoenn reigon torromorow",said Dia.

"WHAT,i need you now",said Sapphire complaining.

"Fine Sapphire, i will go and get a plane ride to hoenn in 20 minutes.

"Ok",said Sapphire.

5 hours later...

Dia was standing in front of her house waitng then Sapphire open the door in a rush.

"Hey Dia",said Sapphire.

"Hi",said Dia. "Wheres your dad?",Dia said.

"Hes traveling the kalos region a new region discovered coming back in a week",said Sapphire.

* * *

kalos region is the region for pokemon x and y if you dont know.

* * *

"Ok whats your problem?"said Dia sitting on the chair.

"Ruby got a girlfriend and i felt you know upset about it",said Sapphire.

"Well Ruby didnt told me he had a girlfriend",said Dia. "Well lets go upstairs to room to talk about it",Dia said.

They walked upstairs to her room and discuss about her problem.

"He had a girlfriend without tellling me he even save me before",said Sapphire.

"Hmm yes continue",said Dia.

"I saw Ruby's girlfriend and felt not happy im pretty sure there going somewhere without me to bother Ruby around",said Sapphire.

"Well you always bother about Ruby i know that",said Dia. "I will cook food for you ok you seem hungry",said Dia

"Ok",said sat at the table and waited. He put the food the table.

"Why do i feel warm now he that i like Dia?",thought Sapphire looking at her food.

"Are you ok?",said Dia.

"Yea im ok dont have to worry",said Sapphire.

"Well good let your mind calm",said Dia.

"Dia,can we watch a movie?",said Sapphire. Dia looked at the time, it was 8:00 pm.

"Ok lets watch a movie,so what movie you want to watch?",said Dia.

"A adventure and action movie",said Sapphire.

"Ok",said Dia. Dia and Sapphire sat down on the couch watching the movie.

"Hey Dia can i sit closer to you?",said Sapphire.

"Ok",said Dia. Sapphire sat closer and closer then few minutes she slept on Dia's shoulder.

Dia started yawning so he turn off the tv and carry Sapphire to her room the out on the bed.

Dia got tired and slept on the floor.

* * *

The next day...

Sapphire woke on her bed yawning while Dia brought her breakfast.

"thanks for yesterday you cheered me up",said Sapphire.

"Its for my senior",said finished her breakfast on her bed.

"Look at the time im got to go in 4 hours",said Dia.

"Hey Dia,before you leave can i give you something",said Sapphire.

"Ok",said Dia. Sapphire leaned over to Dia and kissed him on the lips while closing her felt shocked but like it.

Then Sapphire's door opened suddenly where all the pokedexs were looking.

She pulled Dia away im embarresed(I have bad grammar).

"Looks you were on the naughty side,Sapphire",said Blue was blushing looking away while Sapphire where talking to bleu and everyone had a great time.

* * *

Im done its a short story i hope you like it


End file.
